marveltoysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ant-Man (MCU)
Scott Lang was a professional thief and repeat criminal, stealing money to continue paying for his daughter, Cassie's heart condition. Eventually he was able to go "legit" and get a job at the mega corporation VistaCorp, but when he discovered that the company was extorting and stealing money, Scott became a whistleblower on the information, and ultimately used his criminal skills to break in and steal the money he felt was wrongly stolen, returning it to the bank accounts of those the company had wronged. Nonetheless, he was caught and sent to prison, and eventually released for good behavior, after which he was approached by Hank Pym, the 1960's hero Ant-Man, who asked Scott to take up the mantle and become the second Ant-Man, to help him break into his former company and use his heist skills to stop his former apprentice, Darren Cross, from turning his Pym Particles into the militarized Yellowjacket weapon. Along the way, Scott became an ally of the Avengers and a hero in his own right, looking to become the man his daughter always believed he really was. Marvel Legends Ant-Man (Ultron Series) The movie version of Ant-Man was the only figure in the Ant-Man Infinite Series wave based on the film it was released to tie in to, and is built on an entirely new sculpt. The figure is based on the costume worn throughout the film, but oddly enough, the mask is designed incorrectly- the helmet features an exposed mouth and nose on the figure, where as the final film features the piece on the figure's chin raised up to cover the exposed area. As a result, the head sculpt looks like a fusion of the movie design and the Avengers Assemble cartoon design. The figure included three accessories of his own; a miniature figure of Ant-Thony, the flying ant mount seen in the film, and a miniature figure of Ant-Man and Yellowjacket to recreate the Pym Particles enhanced shrinking sequences seen throughout the film. The series' Build-A-Figure is the MCU version of Ultron. Ant-Man included the head of Ultron, which is oddly sculpted and painted with his face in a sad frown instead of a more traditional anger. Giant Man (Giant Man Series) Giant Man is the build-a-figure for the second wave of figures released based on Captain America: Civil War. Giant Man is an entirely original mold based on the suit worn by Scott Lang during his appearance in the Airport Fight from Civil War. Despite being a build-a-figure, Giant Man is still noticeably too small to scale properly with the rest of the Marvel Legends figures, and fits more closely with the Marvel Universe scale instead; standing approximately 10" tall. The pieces were split among the various members of the wave, with no variants or swap figures to complicate things. Captain America (Civil War) comes with Scott's helmeted head, Nuke comes with the figure's torso, Iron Man (Civil War) comes with the figure's right arm, Nick Fury comes with the left arm, Black Panther (MCU) comes with the left leg, and Red Guardian comes with the right leg. Ant-Man (Cull Obsidian Series) While Ant-Man and The Wasp didn't receive a dedicated wave of its own, the second wave of Avengers: Infinity War figures included original releases of both of the titular characters. The second single-packed Legends Ant-Man is an entirely original sculpt, based on the upgraded version of the suit used throughout the second film. The figure includes alternate heads; one depicting the helmeted look for the costume, and the other featuring Scott Lang's unmasked head, using the new face-printing painting technique to more accurately replicate the likeness of Paul Rudd. Both heads are original sculpts, and the unmasked head is depicted in an exaggerated, smug expression. The build-a-figure piece included with this release is the left leg of Cull Obsidian. Ant-Man vs. Yellowjacket - Marvel Studios: The First Ten Years Collection Released as part of the Marvel Studios: The First Ten Years Collection to celebrate the 10 year anniversary of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Ant-Man vs. Yellowjacket set returns to the original Ant-Man to give an accurate depiction of the Ant-Man costume featured in that film after the original figure failed to do so, alongside a widely requested release of Yellowjacket. The figure is a retool of the Ultron series figure, with a new head sculpt to accurately reflect the way the helmet looked in the final film, and to change the texture of the red portions of the costume to more directly imply the material of the costume. The figure includes two accessories; an unmasked head, which is an original mold using the modern "photo real" face printing technology to more accurately replicate Paul Rudd's likeness, and a miniature figure of Ant-Man shrunk down. The head is a neutral expression, much more subdued compared to the release for the Cull Obsidian series, and the mini-figure is a repack of the figure released with the Ultron series figure. As the mini-figure no longer comes with the flying ant, the figure has difficulty standing, as it is still sculpted in a sitting position. 7" Scale Marvel Select- Ant-Man (2015) Diamond Select released a 7" Ant-Man figure in the Marvel Select line, released in July 2015 to tie into the theatrical release of the film. The figure is a more accurate depiction of the costume worn by Scott during the Ant-Man film, featuring the closed mouth mask and helmet design. Like most Marvel Select figures, Ant-Man features a completely original sculpt done by Gentle Giant. Ant-Man includes a total of six hands- two open claw like hands, two hands in thumbs up positions seen in the film when shrinking and activating parts of the suit, and two fists for punching things. He also includes a non-articulated miniature figure of himself, so that you can display both a "normal' and "shrunk" scale Ant-Man, or pose them in a way that makes it seem like Scott is in the process of shrinking down dynamically. A Disney Store Exclusive release of this figure also exists, and is largely the same as the traditional retail release, but with the addition of one extra accessory; this version comes with an unmasked alternate head, sculpted in Paul Rudd's likeness. 3 3/4" Scale Marvel Infinite Series- Ant-Man and Ant (2015) Like most Phase 2 Marvel Cinematic Universe releases, Ant-Man didn't feature a fully realized Marvel Universe or Marvel Infinite Series toyline like the phase 1 films did, but the movie did feature one special deluxe boxset; Ant-Man and Ant. The set includes a 3 3/4" scale Ant-Man figure, with an entirely original sculpt, and articulation closer in number and range to the Marvel Universe era of figures than other 2015 releases in the scale. Ant-Man is designed to ride on his companion, Ant-Thony, the flying Ant. The giant Ant is included in the set as a torso and head piece, with the individual limbs needing to be plugged into it. As a result, the Ant-Thony figure feature little articulation, and stability problems as the legs struggle to stay on and hold together . 12" Scale Marvel: Titan Heroes- Ant-Man (2015) A part of the Marvel: Titan Heroes series, the budget line of larger size and lesser sculpted details and little painted for $10, Ant-Man is the only figure added to the series to tie into the release of the Ant-Man film. Like all figures in the Titan Heroes toyline, Ant-Man stands in an extremely neutral stance and features minimal paint and articulation, with only featuring "the big five" joints- swivel cuts at the hips, shoulders and neck. Ant-Man is based on the MCU design seen in the Ant-Man film, but like the Marvel Legends release, Hasbro sculpted the helmet incorrectly. While the movie design covers the whole head and face, the figure depicts an exposed mouth and nose, with the point that would cover the mouth moved downwards to the chin instead. Like many figures in the Titan Heroes line, Ant-Man does not include any additional accessories. 2" Scale Marvel Minimates- Ant-Man Movie Boxset (2015) Ant-Man was included as one of the four characters in the Marvel Minimates Ant-Man Movie boxset, released in September 2015. The figure is based on the traditional Minimates body, with most of the suit details painted or decal'd on. Additional elements added to the figure include a removable helmet, with a Scott Lang head underneath it. Also included in the set are MCU Yellowjacket with a removable helmet and articulated back diodes, old man Hank Pym and Hope Van Dyne, both in their civilian clothes. This Ant-Man was repainted into a San-Diego Comic-Con 2015 exclusive "Shrinking Ant-Man", but that figure actually depicts the MCU version of Hank Pym in the suit instead of Scott Lang himself. Marvel Minimates- Scott Lang (2015) Sold exclusively at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2015, Scott Lang was included as one of the four figures in a separate Marvel Minimates four pack, sold alongside the shrinking variants of the Hank Pym version of Ant-Man, a shrinking variant of Yellowjacket, and Ant-Thony, Scott's ant companion. This figure is based on Scott's appearance before he becomes Ant-Man, and is still a professional thief. He is built on the standard Minimate body, with a separate piece jacket and beanie to recreate the costume, with other minor details recreated with decals. He also includes extra pieces to swap off the jacket for a t-shirt with exposed arms, exposed hair and a removable backpack. Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe